


I Want More (This is What I Live For)

by lforevermore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, I wrote this in like four hours, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really, really into the fact that Liam can lift him.</p><p>This is really just an excuse to write wall-sex and fawn over Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want More (This is What I Live For)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Hold Me Down."
> 
> Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

Liam can open jars.

It’s a small thing, but it’s one that drives Louis batshit bonkers, because most of the time, _Louis_ can’t open jars. It’s not that he’s not strong, it’s just that his fingers don’t want to bend that way, and, well, he’s strong but he’s not as strong as Liam.

Or Harry.

Or Niall.

But mostly Liam – Liam who lives in the gym, Liam who looks like he was carved from marble and should be on display at a museum. Or a strip club. Louis isn’t picky.

Louis wants one thing out of life right now, and that one thing is for Liam to pick him up, shove him against the wall, and fuck him through it. Or the bed. Or the bathroom counter. Or the stage. Again, Louis isn’t picky.

The thing is, he’s pretty sure that Liam’s starting to notice. Louis can’t _help_ it, okay, the way that he just wants to stare at Liam’s arms for hours on end, the way he wants to watch Liam’s big hands fiddle with things. He wants to crawl inside Liam’s clothes and make him sweat, wants to drag his nails down Liam’s back and wrap his legs around Liam’s waist and let that strength hold him, drive him down onto Liam’s dick.

Louis has got it _bad_.

 

Liam does notice. He catches Louis staring once or twice, confused the first time, amused the second. The third time, though, he looks Louis in the eye and flexes. Louis runs hot all over, has to excuse himself for a minute, because there was _intent_ in that gaze, a heavy promise in the flirting. When he comes back, Niall looks confused while Harry just looks like Louis made his whole day, and Liam… Liam’s got this smug little grin, like he’s trying to hide it and can’t.

Louis wants to stomp off, but he also wants to slide closer. It’s pretty much torture.

“Alright, Lou?” Harry asks, and there’s pure amusement lacing his tone.

“Fuck off,” Louis snaps in return, and Harry’s grin just grows.

Niall looks between the two of them, then over at Liam like he’s asking for a clue. He doesn’t find one, considering that Liam is still looking at Louis, little smirk on his lips. “Am I missing something?”

“This band is full of assholes,” Louis supplies helpfully.

“Oh, that. I knew that.” Niall returns to his phone, apparently content.

Louis spends the rest of the day half-hard and bitchy, and no one complains.

 

Liam does it again. And again. And again. Louis just can’t stop watching, can’t stop looking at the stretch and pull of Liam’s muscles, the strong line of his jaw. It’s _maddening_ , it’s enough that Louis can’t sleep for the thought of Liam in the bed with him.

Finally, after tossing and turning all night, Louis can’t take it. He’s done with this. He won’t stand for another minute of it. He marches down to the gym, fully intent on demanding that Liam _stop it_ , and freezes as soon as he crosses the threshold.

Liam is working out. He’s lifting weights, biceps straining, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his neck and face. He’s wearing sweats and a white tank top, fitting to his form, and Louis _can’t move his legs_. He wants to climb aboard and ride that into oblivion. He wants to lick the line of Liam’s neck. He wants Liam to hold him down and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name.

Louis doesn’t realize that he moans until Liam looks up sharply, catches Louis’ deer-in-the-headlights gaze. His eyes darken and his lips curve into a small smirk. Louis still can’t move, knows he’s been caught out in the worst way of all now – pajama bottoms don’t hide a damn thing from Liam.

Liam stands, uncurls from the bench like some kind of great predator, and Jesus _fuck_ but Louis wants to climb that like a tree.

“We should probably talk about this,” Liam says, but he doesn’t stop coming closer, and if he wants to talk then he better keep some distance.

“I can think of better ways to use our mouths,” Louis replies, a little breathless.

Then, Liam is on him, hands framing his face and tongue licking into Louis’ mouth, pulling him into a messy, hot kiss. Louis’ hands find Liam’s waist, mostly so that he can hold on for dear life, because Liam is… Liam is _blowing his goddamn mind_. When Liam pulls away, a long moment later, Louis has to catch his breath. Liam lets his gaze drop down over Louis, drinking him in. Louis knows the picture he makes, pressed against the door, hard in pants, mouth open and slick.

“We should take this upstairs,” Liam says. “Harry will be down here soon.”

Louis nods, can’t quite form words. He peels himself away from the door, fully prepared to look like he is in control of the situation.

Except then Liam’s lifting Louis like he’s nothing, tossing him over his shoulder like he’s done playfully so many times before. Now, though, Louis groans and drops his head because Liam can toss him around like he’s nothing. Liam gives his ass a playful pat.

“Put me down,” Louis demands half-heartedly.

Liam continues walking, like he’s not even working to hold Louis there, like the weight means absolutely nothing at all to him. “You like it,” he counters – and, well, he’s got Louis there.

They get upstairs to their floor without meeting anyone. Liam bypasses Louis’ door, heading straight for his own, and it sends another wave of lust through him. There’s something about being surrounded by Liam’s things, in Liam’s bed, in Liam’s room, that satisfies a primal part of Louis, deep in his bones.

There’s the sudden sound of a door opening, followed by a yawn – Liam and Louis both freeze at the sound, heads shooting up to see Harry stopping, water bottle and towel in hand. There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, before a shit-eating grin spreads across Harry’s face.

“I see nothing,” he says. “This never happened.”

With that, he turns and strides away, presumably heading for the gym the pair had just vacated.

Liam finally gets the door open. It’s like there was never a pause, once the door’s closed again, and he can drop Louis to his feet to take him and kiss him breathless again, every bit as filthy as before. He practically has to hold Louis up, arms wrapped around his waist, one hand against the small of his back and the other curling up at the base of Louis’ neck.

Louis is struck suddenly by how _small_ he is compared to Liam – sure, he’d looked at Liam’s muscles, but it had never occurred to him that there would be this much of a difference. God, but Louis wants Liam to _take_ , to _use_ him, to wreck him until Louis can’t even think.

“Bed,” Liam says, and even his voice sounds rough, low like Louis has only heard it a few times.

“Wall,” Louis counter-offers.

“Fuck, okay,” Liam agrees, and starts pulling at Louis’ shirt like he can’t wait to get the boy naked. Louis helps him along and soon they’re both naked, heaving and staring at each other.

It’s not the first time Louis has seen Liam naked, but it’s the first time he’s really allowed himself to look, drinking in the sight of Liam’s chiseled chest and abdomen. His cock is standing proudly at attention, and goddamn, but Louis is somewhat proud that sweet, darling Liam is sporting such an attention-getter.

Then Liam’s on him again, dragging him into another kiss, nipping at his lips and jaw. Louis’ back hits the hotel wall next to the door – damn it, they’ve barely made it three feet into the room for Christ’s sake – and he lets his head drop back against it when Liam pulls away.

“Don’t move,” Liam says, so close that Louis can practically taste the words.

“Where the fuck am I gonna go, Liam?” Louis asks incredulously.

Liam chuckles a little at that, backing away and heading for one of the bags still packed-ish. Louis takes a moment to gather his wits about him – he’s here, he’s naked, he’s about to let his bandmate fuck him against the wall, and he will have no regrets about the whole sordid affair in the morning.

Liam returns with lube and a condom – smart man – and slides his hand down Louis’ chest, practically devouring him with his eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Liam confesses, and turns Louis gently. He drops to his knees and licks a stripe up the back of Louis’ thigh – a hot, tickling sensation. There’s a click of a cap being opened, and then there are fingers at Louis’ hole, and god, but Louis wants to just press back and demand to be taken.

“How long?” he says instead.

“Forever,” Liam says. “You’re like the stars, Lou, you burn so bright.” He stretches Louis carefully but quickly, and Louis did this last night with his own hand, so he doesn’t actually need a hell of a lot of prep here.

“Liam,” Louis says, and presses his forehead to the wall. “Fuck me.”

Liam curls his fingers in response, and Louis is left arching as Liam finds his prostate, bangs one fist against the wall. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Louis demands again, a little more vehemently.

Liam chuckles and stands. This time, he’s not so gentle when he turns Louis around, instead with grasping hands and a flash in his eyes that clues Louis into the fact that maybe he’s not the only one a little turned on by the size difference. He gets his hands under Louis and _lifts_ , like Louis is nothing at all, walks him back until Louis’ back is pressed to the wall.

“Ready?” Liam asks, breathlessness betraying him a little.

“Don’t drop me,” Louis says in response.

Liam lines up and lets Louis drop, bit by bit. His cock is _so much better_ than the fake one Louis has, seems to go on forever and stretches him in all the right ways. The little bit of pain quickly fades as the angle means that Liam is pressed right up against Louis’ prostate – this won’t take long at all, Louis thinks.

Liam rolls his hips experimentally – Louis’ eyes roll back a little and he clutches at Liam’s shoulders, sure that he’ll leave marks from this little encounter.

“Fuck me,” he says, half a gasp and half a moan. “Liam, fuck me, _Jesus._ ”

Liam nods and rolls his hips again, setting a rhythm. Louis keeps his legs tight around Liam’s waist, his arms around Liam’s shoulders, and let the other man hold him up, lets himself just feel. Every thrust and rub against Louis’ prostate pushes a little gasp or moan out of him.

It’s only when he goes to clutch at Liam again that he realizes that the man has broken out into a light sheen of sweat, and Louis can’t help it – he reaches down and gets a hand around his own cock. It won’t take much, he knows, and he comes a moment later, shaking apart in Liam’s strong hold.

Liam stills, lets Louis get his breath back, before he steps away from the wall. Louis grabs at Liam, locks his arms and his legs – he’s still seated on Liam’s cock, and it doesn’t seem like Liam is going to let himself slip out either. They go back a few paces before Liam finds the edge of the bed, drops onto it and brings Louis with him – the motion is jarring, has Louis’ eyes rolling back into his head and his head dropping back with a low moan.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Liam says, and rolls his hips again, a little more leverage with his feet planted on the floor. The thrust that results is hard, has Louis keening. “Want to see you come again.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Louis manages, and then Liam’s fucking him, well and truly fucking him like he means it, hips rolling and hands wide on Louis’ waist. The best that Louis can do is hang on for the ride, but he doesn’t think that Liam will let him get thrown off.

“Come on, Lou,” Liam murmurs, drags his teeth down the line of Louis’ shoulder and nips there. “One more for me. Come on my cock, let me feel it.”

Louis groans – what a mouth, who the hell knew? – and tosses his head back again when Liam’s hand wraps around his dick, jacks him slowly and deliberately, a strange counterbalance to his thrusts. He thumbs the head and Louis tumbles over the edge of orgasm, this one a little more painful than the last but equally as satisfying. Liam groans – “Fuck, so _tight_ , Lou.” – and drags Louis down into a slow, deep grind, that has Louis gasping and groaning because it’s almost too much, it’s very nearly enough to send him spiraling into the atmosphere.

After, they breathe. Liam lifts Louis off and lays him carefully down, watches as Louis sprawls on the bed, breathing.

“So that happened,” Liam says after a moment, and sprawls beside Louis. “Been building for awhile, I think.”

“If you’d quit being so bloody sexy,” Louis replies.

Liam chuckles, a little breathless. “Got me here, didn’t it?” He’s quiet for a moment, then, “So round two in the shower in an hour or so?”

Oh god, muscles and stamina. Louis may be head over heels. “Definitely.”


End file.
